


Kookie is Mature

by sherlyn3798



Series: Love Me Tender - Jungkook fanfic [5]
Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caring Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798





	Kookie is Mature

Seokjin made a large chocolate cakes with bunny ears on it. 

  


It's a date they all waited for. Seokjin finally turned 18, considering it a legal age to date, have fun, and drink. Drink, not yet. 

  


Jungkook is going out with Taehyung and Hoseok to let Seokjin done his plan. After making Jimin and Namjoon went out too with a reason to buy pork meat as 'it's already gone from their fridge', he started his work by collecting the ingredients to make the cake.

  


Finally after his three hours of hard work, the cake is done.

  


At the same time, Jimin and Namjoon entering the kitchen with bags of groceries stuff and plopped it on the kitchen counter. 

  


Wait, did we forgot about Yoongi?

  


Nothing to worry about. He's just sleeping somewhere at their dorm, dreaming about him and his pillow. 

  


"You guys spending your card exceeding the limit charges," Seokjin exclaimed as he examines the things they bought. "I thought I said to buy pork meat? What's with this chip bags?" 

  


Seokjin take the chip bags from the shopping bag and showed it to Jimin before the youngest whine, "It will be boring without chips. Jungkookie likes that chips flavour," Jimin pointed at the bag on the eldest hand.

  


Seokjin glance at it before sighing and putting it on the counter. 

  


"Wake Yoongi now. He can't just sleeping when today is a big day for our maknae," Jimin playfully saluted the eldest before running off to the second eldest room.

  


Namjoon chuckling at the third youngest maknae before it was whipped by Seokjin sharp glare as the eldest stare at his hand. His eyes traveled to his targeted hand before smiling sheepishly.

  


He accidentally squeezed the meat under his large palm. He still smiling before he ran off from the kitchen and to his room.

  


Seokjin didn't even manage to utter a word as he watches with a sigh the younger running off from being scolded by him. He examined the still intake meat before continued to make dinner.

  
  


"Kookie look, it looks like you," Taehyung said, a bunny plushie held up to meet Jungkook eyes as he wriggle it on his hand. 

  


Jungkook chuckles as the bunny dance on his face before Taehyung put it back on the rack. "Hyung, give me that back," Jungkook said, pointing at the bunny plushie that the eldest picked previously.

  


Jungkook examined the bunny on his hands, the colour is pink with two sewed teeth on its face shown. Jungkook played with it for awhile and manage to laugh at it before deciding to buy it. 

  


"Kookie, you're seriously going to buy that? I thought you said you're an adult now," Hoseok teased as he grabbed the bunny from the younger hand and put it on their cart.

  


"Even adults have their collections of their favourite plushie, why can't I?" Jungkook snorts as they walked along the plushies' filled shelves. 

  


"Wow, lion," Taehyung said in awe as they walked passed it. 

  


"Is there anything else you guys want to buy babies?" Hoseok asked as he examined the stuff they choose on the cart. 

  


Jungkook shake his head while Taehyung remain silent. Hoseok found it weird before he changes his gaze from the cart to the youngest who is staring at the giant lion plush, mesmerized at the size.

  


Hoseok and Jungkook cooed at the innocent look of their second youngest member before Hoseok move next to him, "you want the plushie baby?" 

  


Taehyung broke his gaze from the figurine and look at the member next to him, "Nah. I'm just mesmerized with it size. Are we done, hyung?" Taehyung asked, changing the topic. 

  


"No, we have another stuff left to buy. Taehyung, help Jungkook at the counter. Here's my card," Hoseok said before he disappeared from the crowd. 

  


Taehyung look at the youngest who has a crescent frown of confusion before shrugging and tailing the youngest to the counter.

  
  


"We are home," Taehyung tiredly declared as they finally arrived home with a bunch of shopping bags on hands. 

  


"What took you so long?" Jungkook didn't say anything as he pointed at the eldest who is with them earlier. 

  


"You will see. Is everyone already at the dorm?" Hoseok asked after taking off his shoes and put it on the shoe cupboard.

  


"Yeah, why don't you guys take a shower first?" Jungkook are the first to enter the bathroom with a shout of "me first."

  


Seokjin smiled before gestured the two to get ready as he went to the kitchen to prepare for the cool cake inside the fridge.

  


"Jimin, lure him until we give you a sign," Jimin signed an okay before running to Jungkook's room.

  


"Where is Yoongi? Asked him to come to the kitchen and help me," Seokjin said before Taehyung run to the living room to wake the eldest.

  
  


After getting a green light from the eldest, he chimed, "I'm hungry. Let's stop our game for a while," Jungkook nodded as he switched off the device before tailing the eldest out of his room.

  


When they arrived at the downstairs, Jungkook was feeling weird as the lights turning off. He asked the eldest who's only shrug while continued to walk down the stairs.

  


"Hyung, what's-" the lights flicked on and all of his brother's face showed with a cakes with a candle on top of it on Seokjin hands.

  


After singing the birthday song, Seokjin exclaimed, "blow the candle, baby," Jimin interrupted with a happy voice as he shrieks, "no! Make a wish first."

  


Jungkook closed his eyes and clasp his hands. After a minute of silent, he opened his eyes and blow the candle. The living room lit with the others holler and roar of cheers. 

  


They ate the cake and played with it as a happy laughter fills the room. 

  


"Thank you, hyung," Jungkook said as the room turned quiet. Jimin smile before bringing the youngest to his tight hug and the others join too. 

  


It's the best day of Jungkook life.

  
  


The next day...

  


"Arhh, hyung~" Taehyung whine as he received a giant lion plushie from the postman.

  


He look at Hoseok who is smiling at him before he ruffled his hair and muttering, "All for you, Taehyungie. Where do you think you want to put it?" He asked.

  


Taehyung think before decided, "At my room. Can you help me put it?" Hoseok nodded after receiving a pleading look from the brunette.

  


"Anything for my baby," 

  


**

How was it?

  
  



End file.
